


Halloween Party

by Ludlovescake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy?, Halloween, Hopfully tension and bad humor!, It's just the two of them bickering, Maybe a little kissing, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: “A witch” Shadow Weaver stepped forward, getting too close for comfort as she passed her into the hallway “well, creativity is not for everyone.”“It’s a classic!” Castaspella fumed, adjusting the pointy hat and glaring at the other woman “at least I wore a costume.”Angella and Micah are throwing a halloween party. Castaspella would be excited, if not for Angella's horrible aunt, Shadow Weaver, attending!
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

”Does _she_ have to come?” Castaspella added the last couple of ingrediencies to the big punchbowl. Thick, green and slimy… it looked like something out of a horror movie. Just as planned!

“Yes, you know she’s family.” Micah said without looking at her, focusing on putting up the fake cobwebs in the corner.

“Not _your_ family.” Castaspella argued, earning a displeased sound from her brother who finally turned around to give her a stern look.

“She is Angella’s aunt, Angella is my wife, therefore she is family. My family _and_ your family.”

“She is _not_ my family.” Castaspella huffed and crossed her arms. Shadow Weaver would never be her family! That horrible woman… every time they were forced to be together it was the same thing. She would pry on Castaspella’s private life, mock her for still being single, ridicule her outfits, ridicule her job, find the one thing she had helped decorate or cook, no matter how tiny… and ridicule it.

Micah let out a heavy sigh “Just try to be civil with her? It’s only for a night.”

“Civil? ME?” Castaspella gasped “ _She’s_ the one who’s not civil! I am nothing but polite to her, and then she starts to..”

“Nothing but polite?” Micah interrupted “Last year you locked her outside!”

“I didn’t lock her outside, I closed the door and couldn’t find the keys…”

“While she was outside.”

“It was no more than 5 minutes!” Sure, she had closed the door, but she had not known it would lock itself… or that it would take Angella and Micah such a long time to find the keys. Really, wasn’t it the hosts job to make sure the guests couldn’t just lock each other out?

“Casta, just… be on your best behavior? Glimmer is bringing her boyfriend this year and it’s important to Angella and I that everything goes well.”

Bow… Castaspella did remember Micah mentioning that. She let out a soft sigh and frowned “I… fine. I will be polite to her. But I will not like it!”

“Great. It’s just for one night.” Micah promised her, before leaving to get the snacks.

Castaspella took a deep breath. One night. She could do this. For Glimmer, she could handle her.

For one night.

*******

“I got it!” Castaspella went to the door. The party was going great! The music was playing, people were having fun and everyone had complimented the punch. But all good things must come to an end…

At the other side of the door was no other than Shadow Weaver. Dressed in a long, red and black rope, carrying a spiky pitchfork and her face hidden behind a devil mask…

Castaspella didn’t need to see her face to know it was her. Shadow Weaver was the only person she had ever met who could make you feel insignificant simply by the way she was _standing_.

“A witch” Shadow Weaver stepped forward, getting too close for comfort as she passed her into the hallway “well, creativity is not for everyone.”

“It’s a classic!” Castaspella fumed, adjusting the pointy hat and glaring at the other woman “at least I wore a costume.”

Shadow Weaver turned towards her, she could hear the smile in her voice “calling me the devil, Castaspella?”

Castaspella crossed her arms, aware that there were eyes and ears everywhere… Micah would not like that comment one bit “let me get you something to drink.”

“It’s a little late for fake pleasantries, isn’t it?” Shadow Weaver followed close behind her “who are you trying to fool?”

“Micah.” Castaspella grumbled, no point in trying to lie about it. She and Shadow Weaver had made it very clear that they did not like each other a long time ago.

“Ah yes, Micah…” Shadow Weaver’s hand came to rest at Castaspella’s lower back and she leaned closer “what did he instruct you to do, hm?”

Castaspella felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she glared up at her “just stay out of my way tonight.” She said as she filled a big cup with green goo.

Shadow Weaver hummed thoughtfully “no, no I don’t think that was it…” she pulled Castaspella even closer as she lowered her voice “did he ask you to _behave_?”

Castaspella gasped and spun around “he did no such th-“ but she had spun too fast. The cup filled too high. None of them had time to react. The green, sugary drink had spilled from the cup… all over Shadow Weaver’s rope.

For a second no one moved a muscle.

Then Castaspella quickly stepped in front of her as she looked around. No one seemed to have noticed, there was still time! There was no way she could convince Micah or Angella that it was an honest mistake.

“Quick, this way” she whispered as she grabbed Shadow Weaver by the wrist and pulled her through the living room into the hallway, trying to cover the giant, green splatter at the middle of Shadow Weaver’s chest.

“What do you think you are doing?” Shadow Weaver hissed, but she ignored her and hurriedly pushed her into Angella and Micah’s bedroom. She closed the door and let out a heavy sigh… there was still time!

“Quick, take it off. I’ll see if I can find something of Angella’s… a black dress maybe, do you think we can get the stain out?” Castaspella asked, as she opened the closet and looked through the dresses.

“I don’t think so.” Shadow Weaver sounded angry and Castaspella cursed on the inside. She was going to tell Micah, wasn’t she?

“It was an accident!” Castaspella said and glared at her “you startled me! I was trying to be nice, I was getting you a drink! I didn’t agree that; yes, you are indeed the devil!” she grabbed Shadow Weaver’s arm “just take off the rope, I’ll find you something clean and then we can go out there and pretend nothing happened!”

“And why would I do that?” Shadow Weaver looked down at her and Castaspella pressed her lips into a thin line. Why would she indeed? This was the perfect opportunity for her.

“Name your price.” she muttered through gritted teeth.

“You will owe me a favor.” Shadow Weaver declared.

Castaspella frowned “no” she said, that could be anything! She knew that woman, if she agreed to a random favor there was no telling what she’d come up with.

“I suppose I could try and come up with something now. Let’s hope they do not notice that we are gone and try to check on us...” Shadow Weaver said, making it _very clear_ that she would not come up with anything, before they came to check…

“I… just… urgh, fine! I owe you a favor. Now please, just…” Castaspella glanced towards the door.

“Grand. Unzip me.”

Castaspella blinked her eyes “w-what?”

Shadow Weaver turned her back towards her “it opens in the back. Unzip me, we are short on time.”

Castaspella hesitated for a moment, before slowly walking up behind her. She cleared her throat and took hold of the zipper… carefully moving the long, black hair out of the way before pulling it down… revealing a pale, slender back…

“Seeing something you like?”

Castaspella quickly tore her gaze from the other’s body and glared up at her. She felt warm and her mouth dry. They needed to get back to the party, she needed something to drink.

“Just…” Castaspella took a deep breath “undress while I-“

“Enjoy the show?” Shadow Weaver suggested. She didn’t leave time for Castaspella’s response before removing the rope.

Before she could think better of it, Castaspella’s eyes were roaming her body. Tall, slender, intimidatingly beautiful… she wanted to trace those curves with her fingers, memorize them and feel…

She shook her head and turned her back to her. What was she thinking? “While I get your dress!” she finally found her voice and fled to the closet. They were in a hurry, Micah would notice they were gone soon, Angella had to have _something_ that would work…

“ _Unsightly.”_

Castaspella felt Shadow Weaver press up against her back, reaching past her for the dress she had been examining.

“It’s black!” Castaspella defended, trying her hardest to focus on the task at hand and not…

Shadow Weaver pressed herself further against her, almost pushing her into the closet, while browsing through the selection “tasteless. All of them.”

Castaspella’s brain wouldn’t work. Too warm, too close, too soft… she turned around “have you heard of personal space?!”

She was met with green eyes. Dark and alluring they were looking down at her, a soft smirk on her face. When had she taken off the mask?

Instead of giving her space, Shadow Weaver moved even closer. Trapping Castaspella up against a shelf with her body.

“You are taking too long” Shadow Weaver informed her “blocking the view.”

“Well by all means let me get out of your way!” Castaspella needed to get away from the woman but to her horror, and secret delight, her words seemed to make Shadow Weaver even more determined to keep her trapped against her.

“What do you think you are doing?” she hissed “the others will notice we are gone soon, we still haven’t found a dress! If you wanted to take a look yourself you could have just _told me_ , instead of trying to make a poin-“

Castaspella’s ramble was cut off by cool lips effectively silencing her. She tried to protest, but this was only met with a deepening of the kiss. As hands came to rest on her hips, Castaspella felt her eyes close and she surrendered. For a moment all in the world was gone but her and Shadow Weaver. The way she felt pressed against her, the taste of her lips, the familiar yet exotic smell of her perfume… she never wanted it to end, wanted to drown in the other woman…

But then, as soon as it had started it was over. Shadow Weaver broke the contact and Castaspella was left gasping for air, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Had I known you were that _easy_ to make quiet, I would have done it sooner” Shadow Weaver said as she moved a hand to rest on Castaspella’s cheek.

“You… horrible!” Castaspella snapped and grabbed hold of Shadow Weaver, yanking her down and crashing their lips together once more! Shadow Weaver let out a startled gasp, which made Castaspella smirk with satisfaction. _Take that!_

This time Castaspella was the one in control, pulling Shadow Weaver close and kissing her fiercely! For all the times she had belittled her, mocked her, teased her… she put all her frustration and need into the kiss, delighted when Shadow Weaver moaned against her lips.

There was a knock at the door.

“Castaspella?”

Both women froze at the sound of Micah’s voice. Castaspella quickly broke the kiss “just a minute” she said in a voice she hardly recognized.

The door handle started to move.

“Castaspella? Are you alright?”

“ _A minute_.” At the sound of Shadow Weaver’s commanding voice, the handle stopped moving instantly. It didn’t make him leave though.

“Shadow Weaver? We were wondering where you were…”

Shadow Weaver went to the bed, quickly grabbed her dress and with a graceful movement she removed the black top layer, leaving the red part spotless beneath it. She had it on in a couple of seconds, before moving to the door.

Wait. _The top layer?!_

Shadow Weaver opened the door and glared down at Micah. “Castaspella is assisting me with my zipper. The bathroom was occupied. _It will be a minute_.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Micah cleared his throat and quickly left down the hallway “don’t take too long!”

Shadow Weaver let out a soft sigh before closing the door.

“You… you had a second layer on that dress this whole time?!” Castaspella gasped accusingly “why didn’t you say something? Do you enjoy torturing me that much?!”

“I have decided what the favor shall be.” Shadow Weaver announced, completely disregarding anything Castaspella had just said.

“Now?” Castaspella fumed “Oh you are unbelievable, to think-“

“A date.”

Castaspella blinked her eyes in surprise. “… a what?”

“A date. Dinner and a movie. Shall we say Friday?” Shadow Weaver continued.

“But-“

“You _owe_ me.” Shadow Weaver cut in.

“A date isn’t a favor!” Castaspella argued, earning a satisfied smile from Shadow Weaver.

“Good. Then you shall wear a backless dress.”

“Wha-“

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” And with that Shadow Weaver took her mask and left the room, leaving behind an openmouthed Castaspella.

A date?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this one might feel like a possible multi-chapter but it is only a one-shot. Listen the date went well, they are dating now and everything is good! 
> 
> As always thanks to Tyra004, really… the amount of grammatic mistakes this woman have saved me from posting for all to see… I am sure I have missed plenty, but believe me.. it could have been SO much worse!


End file.
